Séances chez le psy
by tsukimatahime
Summary: Qu'est-ce que ça donnerait si les douze chevaliers d'or d'Athéna consultaient un psy? PS : un petit horoscope du jour en début de chapitre. PSS : Drabble divisé en douze chapitres.
1. Chapter 1

**Deuxième drabble en douze chapitres !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Mû du Bélier**

 **Horoscope du jour**

 _ **Bélier**_ : Vous allez découvrir des vérités dans votre entourage pas toujours faciles à admettre. Ce sera un mal pour un bien. Vous seriez bien inspiré de travailler sur votre endurance à l'effort soutenu, c'est ainsi que vous augmenterez vos réserves énergétiques.

\- Et bien Mû du Bélier, je vois que vous n'êtes pas vraiment en...forme aujourd'hui. Vous voulez m'en parler?

\- Ah docteur, je vais plutôt vous raconter toute l'histoire qui m'a fortement choqué à vie !

Aujourd'hui, et comme à son habitude, Mû, noble et humble Chevalier d'Or du Bélier, était concentré dans sa tâche quotidienne : celle de réparer les armures des 87 autres Chevaliers, qu'elles soient de Bronze, d'Argent, ou d'Or.

Et justement aujourd'hui, il avait un défi à relever. Celui de réparer l'Armure d'Or de la Vierge.

Certes, il connaissait depuis l'enfance le détenteur de cette armure, mais voilà...ce Chevalier en question n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler quelqu'un de super amical.

Shaka de la Vierge était un être à part, mais quand je dis à part, c'est VRAIMENT à part.

Il ne sortait jamais de son temple, en vérité, il préférait se tenir loin de ses frères d'armes, non pas par peur de les côtoyer, mais tout simplement parce qu'il estimait qu'ils n'étaient pas dignes d'appartenir à son entourage. A une exception près. En effet, Mû était le seul...ami de Shaka. Enfin ami c'est vite dit. Disons que c'était une simple connaissance.

Donc notre cher Chevalier du Bélier gravit les incalculables escaliers qui séparaient son temple de celui de la vierge.

Il passa par le temple du Taureau; Aldébaran, le gardien de ce temple était un ami de longue date, évidemment puisqu'ils étaient voisins, il fallait bien entretenir une belle amitié, et ce Chevalier était une crème.

Le temple suivait était celui des Gémeaux. Bon, hormis le fait que le défenseur de ce temple ait été un possédé qui a semé le trouble pendant treize ans au sanctuaire, Athéna l'avait pardonné. Oui, mais pas Mû, d'ailleurs il ne s'entendait pas si bien que ça avec Saga.

Le quatrième temple était celui du Cancer, et comme à son habitude son gardien était des plus exaspérants avec une telle décoration sur ses murs. Rien de plus lugubres que devoir des visages aux airs torturés qui trônaient sur les murs.

Il passa rapidement ce temple pour se diriger vers le temple du Lion, le dernier qui le séparait du temple de la vierge. Aiolia, son gardien, était aux abonnés absents. Nul doute que ce dernier devait batifoler avec sa petite-amie en dehors des douze temples.

Enfin, il arriva en vue du temple de la Vierge. L'air entourant le temple était plus ou moins calme. Aucune trace du cosmos de son gardien, ce qui intrigua fortement le bélier qui entra sans s'annoncer.

Il chercha son frère d'arme en hurlant des " Shaka " à travers tout le temple. Aucune réponse ne lui revint. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un étrange bruit émanant des appartements du Chevalier. La porte était entrebaillée, ce qui incita Mû à jeter un coup d'oeil à travers la porte, et ce qu'il découvrit le choqua profondément.

Shaka de la Vierge, homme le plus proche des Dieux, celui qui ne parlait jamais à ses semblables et qui ne sortait jamais de son temple, était dans une position fort compromettante avec un certain Chevalier de Bronze du Phénix : Ikki.

\- Mh mh. Et donc quelle est la nature de votre malaise, Mû?

\- Et bien c'est évident pourtant… Je ne m'attendais pas à voir Shaka aussi proche d'un homme, autre que platoniquement!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Aldébaran du Taureau**

 **Horoscope du jour** :

 **Taureau** : Vous tendez à fuir les vérités matérielles. Vous avez besoin de repos et d'évasion à la fois. C'est sur le plan nerveux que vous avez besoin de repos, n'hésitez pas à plonger dans les plaisirs et loisirs que vous affectionnez.

\- Bonjour Aldébaran. Je vois que, tout comme votre collègue Mû du Bélier, vous avez une petite mine. Que vous arrive-t-il de fâcheux?

\- Ah monsieur le psychologue, j'ai des soucis, de GROS soucis.

\- Vous voulez bien m'en parler?

\- Et bien...

Depuis la résurrection des douze Chevaliers d'Or, le Sanctuaire connaissait des instants de paix. Oui de paix, mais une paix qui pour certains demeurait bien éphémère.

Aldébaran, fier Chevalier d'Or du taureau avait retrouvé son temple dans le même état qu'à sa mort, c'est-à-dire en RUINES.

En effet, entre la bataille du Sanctuaire contre les Chevaliers de Bronze, dont Seiya de Pégase qui avait détruit son temple durant le combat + la guerre sainte contre Hadès, le temple du Taureau était resté sans dessus-dessous.

Bien sûr, Aldébaran avait essayé de reconstruire son temple, combler les fissures, rebâtir certains piliers, ect,ect...

Oui mais voilà, la reconstruction d'un temple n'était guère de tout repos, et demandait un effort titanesque. Pourtant un homme dont la force égale presque celle des dieux devrait en venir à bout, mais pas le Chevalier du Taureau. Non, lui était complètement dépassé par tout ce champ de ruine.

Il était fatigué mentalement, et le surmenage n'avait rien de bon sur son humeur. Par exemple, quand certains Chevaliers, qui étaient ses amis, traversaient son temple et le saluaient, il les renvoyait...sur les roses. Si bien que ses comparses se demandèrent comment faire pour aider ce pauvre Taureau bien fatigué.

Alors pour lui venir en aide, ils décidèrent tous de faire quelque chose qui changera les idées.

Ce n'est que le lendemain qu'ils embarquèrent le Chevalier pour l'emmener à la plage non loin du cap Sounion afin qu'il retrouve sa jovialité d'autrefois.

D'abord d'humeur maussade, il retrouva peu à peu sa gaieté d'antan, et s'amusait comme un petit fou dans l'eau en compagnie de ses frères d'armes.

Ce n'est que le soir venu, et qu'il fallait retourner au Sanctuaire, que l'humeur du Taureau redevint nerveuse. Nerveux à l'idée de retrouver son temple dans un état pitoyable, il se mit à pleurer de nerfs. Ses amis ne comprenant pas pourquoi il se mit à pleurer, essayèrent de le réconforter.

Une fois arriver devant le temple du Taureau, il eut la surprise de voir son temple partiellement réparer. Mais le plus dur restait à faire, et le pauvre homme décida d'aller dormir, parce que de toute manière demain le temple sera encore dans le même état à son réveil.

\- Mh mh. Je vois quelle est la nature de votre problème.

\- Ah vraiment?

\- Oui. Vous êtes fatigué émotionnellement.

\- Que devrais-je faire à votre avis?

\- Partir en vacances.


	3. Chapter 3

**Petit Vlad : Merci pour ta review ! Haha tu ne sauras pas ce que Mû a vu, ne t'inquiètes pas ;) J'espère que mes drabbles continueront à te plaire !**

 **PS : Merci à Aquarius Gold Saint pour être mon bêta lecteur ainsi que mon correcteur !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Saga et Kanon des Gémeaux**

 **Horoscope du jour** :

 **Gémeaux** : Sous la conjonction Lune/Mars au carré de votre signe, vous manquerez de prise sur les évènements, d'où votre énervement.

-Bonjour Saga, bonjour Kanon. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite au cabinet aujourd'hui?

-Et bien tout est de la faute de Kanon...

-Comment ça ma faute?! Parce que toi tu n'y es pour rien peut-être?

-Tu es le seul responsable de toute cette histoire !

-Mais bien-sûr j'oubliais que Môssieur Saga était un Saint.

-Bon, je vois que vous n'êtes pas d'accord l'un avec l'autre. Racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé.

-Et bien voilà...

Comme chaque jour depuis leur résurrection, les jumeaux Gémeaux tentaient d'apprendre à se connaitre. Ils avaient passé 13 années sans se voir, et ils voulaient rattraper le temps perdu. Comme à l'accoutumé, Saga organisait un petit brunch entre son frère et lui, ainsi que certains Chevaliers proches des deux Gémeaux. Oui mais voilà, aujourd'hui les choses se sont déroulées autrement.

Saga, qui ignorait tout des histoires d'amour de son jumeau, se retrouva nez à nez avec un certain Rhadamante de la Wyvern alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain. Première réaction du chevalier : envoyer le Juge des Enfers contre un des piliers du temple des Gémeaux avec une Galaxian Explosion. Réaction du Juge : contre-attaquer pour se défendre. Ainsi s'enchainait un combat en plein dans le salon du temple entre un Saga qui était devenu gris, et un Rhadamante qui n'en démordait pas.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes que Kanon fit irruption dans le salon, accompagné par d'autres Chevaliers qui avaient été alertés par les bruits du combat. D'abord stupéfait par la scène, Kanon prit Milo avec lui, et à eux deux ils essayèrent de séparer les deux furies qui étaient en train de rouler par terre en se frappant à coup de coups de poings et de pieds.

Une fois le combat finit, et malgré quelques tensions, Saga voulu savoir ce que Rhadamante faisait dans SON temple, dans SA salle de bain à moitié à poil. Ce n'est qu'après que Kanon révéla à son cher et tendre frère que la Wyvern était son amant. Alors Saga redevint gris et envoya les deux amants, grâce à son coup d'une autre dimension, au Cap Sounion.

-Mh je vois. Et donc quelle est donc la nature de votre problème?

-Saga n'accepte pas que je sois l'amant de Rhadamante. C'est comme si moi j'allais lui interdir de fréquenter le lit d'Aiolos !

-Manquerait plus que ça tiens.

-Vous voyez comment il est ! Ah qu'ai-je fait pour mériter un frère aussi stupide?!

-Respecte un peu ton aîné s'il te plait.

-Calmez-vous je vous en prie. Je n'ai pas envie que mon cabinet soit détruit. Bien voici ce que je pense. Vous devriez vivre chacun de votre côté.

-Mais on vient à peine de se retrouver...

-C'est vrai ! J'ai pas envie de me séparer de mon frère encore une fois...

-Je ne vous suis plus là. Alors Saga devrait accepter le fait que Rhadamante est votre amant, Kanon.

-JAMAIS DE LA VIE !

-VOUS VOYEZ IL RECOMMENCE ! NON MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE D'ÊTRE AUSSI CON !

-MOI CON?! ATTENDS UN PEU KANON !

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que le cabinet se retrouva détruit par deux Galaxian Explosion. Le pauvre psy se dit alors que ce n'est vraiment pas facile d'écouter les histoires des Chevaliers, mais alors VRAIMENT pas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yusuki6 : Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que les prochains chapitres te plairont toujours autant ^^**

 **Vitani : Hahaha x) Heureuse de savoir que mon drabble fait rire ! J'espère que mes prochains chapitres te plairont ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Deathmask du Cancer**

 **Horoscope du jour** :

 **Cancer** : Vous êtes au carrefour de changements dans divers domaines et ne savez pas dans quel ordre les vivre. Uranus et Pluton changent vos repères.

-Bonjour Deathmask. Je m'étonne que vous soyez venu me voir. Que se passe-t-il?

-Ben en fait, je vais vous raconter !

C'était un après-midi normal au Sanctuaire, et comme tous les jours, le Chevalier du Cancer en profitait pour joindre l'utile à l'agréable, c'est-à-dire... s'amuser avec son Poisson.

Oui mais voilà, la poiscaille n'avait pas envie de faire cela aujourd'hui, à la place il avait décidé d'emmener son amant à Rodorio afin de sortir un peu du Sanctuaire. Le crabe râla comme à son habitude, mais suivit Aphrodite quand même.

Jusque là tout se passait bien, jusqu'à ce qu'en apercevant une petite boutique, il aperçu un mot sur l'enseigne. Enfin la boutique en question était une boutique à thème funéraire, où les gens venaient acheter des plaques ou des fleurs pour les êtres chers qui ont disparu. La boutique cherchait quelqu'un qui rassure les famille et les aide à assimiler la mort de leurs proches.

En voyant son amant qui avait prit un air sérieux en regardant l'annonce, il se sentit soudain paniquer.

Il le tira alors de force pour changer d'endroit au plus vite. Ils étaient morts, et soudainement ressusciter, ce n'était pas pour que le Chevalier du Cancer aille travailler dans un magasin en rapport avec la mort !

Le crabe abandonna l'idée au final. Ce n'est qu'en rentrant au sanctuaire à la fin de la journée qu'ils furent accostés par Shion le Grand Pope, la déesse Athéna et une jeune femme qui était ma foi bien jolie !

Après de brèves présentations, Shion demanda au Chevalier du Cancer si ça l'intéresserait de travailler à mi-temps dans la boutique de la jeune femme.

En entendant cette proposition, Aphrodite tomba dans les pommes, quant à Deathmask, il ne savait pas quoi faire entre accepter et écouter les ordres de son amant.

-Mh je vois. Et quelle est la nature de votre problème?

-Eh bien je ne sais pas si je dois accepter de travailler en dehors de ma vie de Chevalier d'Or, ou écouter Aphrodite. Il m'a menacé de me quitter si j'acceptais...

\- Eh bien acceptez ce travail, et Aphrodite finira par accepter le fait que vous voulez changer de vie.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Aphrodite rentra en trombe dans le cabinet du psy et lui décocha des Roses Démoniaques, gueulant comme un putois contre DM et repartit en claquant la porte. Décidément ce n'était pas encore gagné pour le crabe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sea-Rune : Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que mon drabble continuera à te faire rire :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Aiolia du Lion**

 **Horoscope du jour** :

 **Lion** : Des tensions avec votre partenaire peuvent apparaître aujourd'hui et vous déstabiliser dans les autres domaines.

\- Bonjour Aiolia. Oh, mais pourquoi avez-vous les yeux tout rouge?

\- Je... Je... * éclate en sanglots *

\- Allons calmez-vous ! Tenez, prenez un mouchoir et racontez moi tout.

Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, Aiolia, noble et fier Chevalier d'Or du Lion, rentrait de sa petite virée de Rodorio, les bras chargés de petits cadeaux pour sa chère et tendre Marine, Saint d'Argent de l'Aigle.

Oui, Aiolia était heureux et amoureux.

Mais voilà, la dite Marine était aux abonnés absents lorsque le Lion était rentré à l'intérieur de son temple. En la cherchant partout, il découvrit un mot avec pour seule écriture : " Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir."

Mais pourquoi avait-elle écrit ça? Qu'avait fait Aiolia?

Complètement abasourdi et triste, il décida d'aller faire un tour chez son frère, Aiolos du sagittaire.

A peine arriver devant le temple, il vit Marine dans les bras de son frère. Alors piqué au vif et rentrant dans une véritable crise de jalousie, Aiolia s'élança vers les deux Chevaliers en criant des " Aiolos, sale traître ! Marine comment as-tu pu me faire ça et avec mon propre frère?!"

C'est là que Marine réagi en giflant le Lion, lui disant qu'il était mal placé pour lui faire une crise de jalousie alors que pas plus tard que ce matin, elle apprenait que son "chaton" l'avait honteusement trompée en batifolant avec une autre femme Chevalier, qui plus est Shaina du serpentaire.

Complètement sonné et surpris, Aiolia regarda son frère et Marine. Il chercha en vain à lui expliquer que ce n'était pas vrai, qu'il ne la tromperait jamais de sa vie. Mais l'orgueilleuse Chevalier de l'Aigle ne l'écouta pas et partit vers le camp des femmes.

Voyant son frère complètement mal, Aiolos l'emmena de force aux arènes pour s'entrainer avec les autres, mais il n'avait pas le coeur à s'entrainer, et ne riposta même pas quand Shura, Deathmask et Aphrodite lui lançaient leurs attaques.

Non vraiment, il avait beau retourner la question maintes fois dans sa tête, il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Marin avait cru cette histoire ahurissante, ni qui l'avait fomentée.

-Mh je vois. Vous voulez un autre mouchoir?

-Non merci. *reniflement* Je ne sais plus quoi faire...

-Mais vous n'êtes pas au courant alors...

-Au courant de quoi?

-Que c'est Aphrodite et Deathmask qui ont divulgué cette rumeur pour vous embêter Marin et vous.

-... LES *censuré*


	6. Chapter 6

**Sea-Rune : Mdrr, Marine a été assez bête pour croire les inepties de DM et Aphrodite xD Merci encore pour ta review ! :3**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Shaka de la Vierge**

 **Horoscope du jour**

 **Vierge** : Vous aurez l'occasion de comprendre en profondeur certaines motivations de votre entourage qui jusque-là étaient obscures. Votre façon d'être gagne en douceur spontanément, exprimez ce que vous ressentez.

-Bonjour Shaka. C'est rare de vous voir dans mon cabinet, Bouddha serait-il malade?

-Non, Bouddha n'est pas malade, Bouddha est juste inutile.

-Inutile? C'est surprenant ! Que s'est-il passé?

-Voilà ce qui s'est passé...

Depuis quelques jours, Shaka, Chevalier d'Or de la Vierge et homme le plus proche des Dieux, était dans un état sceptique. Oui, le Chevalier était sceptique. Pourquoi? Tout simplement parce que ses amis proches faisaient des messes basses devant lui dès qu'il arrivait dans la grande salle au treizième temple, et parce qu'ils se montraient bien trop distants par rapport à l'accoutumé.

Pourquoi se comportaient-ils ainsi? Mystère. Le Chevalier décida de retourner méditer pour demander à Bouddha de lui expliquer pourquoi ses amis agissent ainsi. Aucune réponse favorable ne lui revint. Shaka commençait à être fortement agacé. Pourquoi son Dieu ne lui répondait pas précisément à la question? Décidément, Bouddha était devenu aussi inutile que Deathmask.

Alors il décida d'aller faire un tour en dehors du Sanctuaire discrètement. Enfin discrètement c'est vite dit, car Kiki l'avait vu en train de sortir de son temple et se précipita pour avertir son maître, Mû du Bélier.

À la fin de la journée, et alors qu'il rentrait dans son temple après une longue promenade, il découvrit son temple allumé. " _Bizarre_ " se dit-il.

Il entra prudemment, attendant un coup foireux, mais rien ne se passa. Rien hormis des centaines de confettis qui lui tombèrent dessus tels de la pluie, et des cris d'acclamations qui disaient " _JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE SHAKA_! "

Le dit Chevalier avait complètement oublié que c'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui. Non seulement Bouddha était devenu inutile, mais en plus lui, Shaka, était devenu sénile.

-Mh je vois. Et donc, quelle est la nature de votre problème?

-Je déteste les surprises, et mon anniversaire.


	7. Chapter 7

**Guest : Merci pour ta review ! Et concernant les pompes funèbres, je voyais bien DM travailler là-dedans vu ses pouvoirs de chevalier... J'espère que les prochains chapitres te plairont ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Dohko de la Balance**

 **Horoscope du jour**

 **Balance** : Si vous avez des adversaires coriaces à affronter, tenez-vous sur vos gardes ce jour. L'épreuve sera très rude, car les astres ne vous feront pas de cadeau. Mais si vous en sortez indemne, vous jouirez de la tranquillité pendant longtemps.

-Bonjour Dohko. Ou dois-je vous appeler Vieux Maitre?

-Dohko suffira !

-Bien. Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite?

-Eh bien voilà...

Pas plus tôt que ce matin, Dohko, fier et sage Chevalier d'Or de la Balance, s'était rendu au treizième temple afin de voir son vieil ami Shion, Grand Pope du Sanctuaire et ancien Chevalier d'Or du Bélier.

C'est donc tout guilleret, que le chevalier pénétra dans l'enceinte du temple, une bouteille de saké sous son bras.

En rentrant, sans avoir toquer à la porte, il vit le bureau de Shion vide. Étonné de ne pas trouver son ami assis derrière son bureau comme d'habitude, il se mit à sa recherche.

Pendant de nombreuses minutes, il cherchait en vain l'ex-Bélier, jusqu'à ce qu'il le trouve près de la gigantesque statue de la Déesse Athéna, avec un certain Minos du Griffon de l'Étoile Céleste de la Noblesse. Mais que fait l'un des Juges des Enfers ici?! Mystère.

Voyant qu'ils ne l'avaient pas encore remarqué, Dohko décida de se rapprocher discrètement en se cachant derrière des piliers puis derrière la statue.

Là, il entendit toute la conversation, et bien qu'il n'avait pas entendu le début, il comprit bien vite que Minos était en train de courtiser le Grand Pope.

Dohko a réagi au quart de tour, et sortant de sa cachette, il bondit sur le Juge des Enfers, l'attrapant par le col de son surplis pour le placarder contre le socle de la statue d'Athéna. Shion, complètement paniqué, criait sans cesse contre Dohko afin que ce dernier relâche Minos.

Alors Dohko relâcha le Juge, mais au lieu de le laisser tranquille, il invoqua son attaque de la colère du dragon, qui catapulta le Griffon dans le ciel. Ce dernier ayant disparu, Dohko se retourna vers Shion. Le Bélier regarda son ami avec stupeur et dégoût à la fois, et lui demanda de s'en aller.

La Balance le supplia de comprendre, mais le fier ex-Chevalier du Bélier était encore plus têtu qu'une mule.

Dohko retourna donc dans son temple la queue entre les jambes.

-Mh je vois. Mais je n'ai pas saisi votre problème...

-C'est pourtant simple. Personne n'a le droit de draguer MON Shion.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sea-Rune : Hahaha il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose pour gâcher la relation Shaka et Bouddha xD Quant à Minos x Shion... va savoir pourquoi, j'avais envie qu'il drague Shion T_T Merci pour tes reviews !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Milo du scorpion**

 **Horoscope du jour**

 **Scorpion** : Tous vos amis le savent : ils peuvent compter sur vous en toutes circonstances. Et cette fois, vous pourriez avoir l'occasion de le démontrer. Un de vos copains qui a des ennuis pourrait en effet avoir besoin de vous.

-Bonjour Milo. Alors, que puis-je faire pour vous?

-Vous promettez de ne pas le dire à Camus? Il risquerait de se fâcher contre moi...

-Je suis tenu de respecter le secret médical, alors racontez-moi tout.

En cette merveilleuse matinée, Milo, fier et fort Chevalier du Scorpion, s'entraînait dans les arènes du Sanctuaire comme à son habitude.

Ce n'est qu'en milieu de matinée qu'il remarqua que son ami d'enfance, Aiolia du Lion, était triste. Ledit Chevalier restait dans les gradins, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, le regard perdu dans le vague.

Voyant que ça n'allait pas fort, le Scorpion alla parler à son ami afin de savoir ce que ce dernier avait. Aiolia lui expliqua alors que sa petite-amie, Marine de l'Aigle, ne voulait plus le voir à cause d'une fausse rumeur engendrée par Aphrodite et Deathmask.

Le Scorpion leva les yeux au ciel en se disant que, décidément, le crabe et la poiscaille ne changeront jamais.

Il décida alors de venir en aide à Aiolia. Ils partirent donc tous les deux en direction du temple du Lion, afin que le Chevalier d'Or se prépare mentalement à la suite des événements.

Milo, quant à lui, alla trouver le Saint d'Argent de l'Aigle, qui était en train de bavarder avec Shaina du Serpentaire et Jabu, Chevalier de Bronze de la Licorne.

Il interpella la jeune amazone, afin qu'il puisse s'entretenir seul à seul avec elle.

Milo lui expliqua alors qu'Aiolia ne la tromperait jamais, et tout le blabla habituel, avant d'avouer que cette rumeur venait des Chevaliers du Cancer et des Poissons. Marine, honteuse et stupéfaite, ne savait plus quoi faire pour se faire pardonner d'Aiolia.

Milo eut alors une idée plus ou moins...perverse. Il chuchota alors ses instructions à l'oreille de la jeune femme qui ne manquait pas de faire de la concurrence à une tomate.

Le soir même, Aiolia était revenu dans son temple, après avoir passé l'après-midi en compagnie d'Aldébaran et de Kanon. Ces derniers l'avaient invité à Rodorio, et en atterissant dans un bar, l'après-midi fut plus ou moins...bien arrosé.

Alors qu'il titubait en entrant dans son temple, le Chevalier du Lion vit une lueur émanant de ses appartements.

En y entrant, il découvrit Marine en porte-jartelles, et un Milo dans le coin de la pièce qui attendait de voir la réaction d'Aiolia.

Le Lion, d'abord en train de rire comme un idiot à cause de l'alcool, redevint sérieux en réalisant que SA Marine était en petite tenue devant un Scorpion qui ne manquait pas de la mater, enfin c'est ce que pensait Aiolia.

Il envoya donc l'arachnide en dehors de son temple à coup de Plasma Foudroyant.

Le pauvre Milo se retrouva complètement sonné en bas des marches qui menaient au temple de la Vierge.

-Mh, je vois. Vous avez cru bien faire je suppose?

\- Bah oui ! Ces deux-là se tournent autour depuis bien trop longtemps ! Et puis franchement Marine a été bête de croire la rumeur des deux autres idiots ! Et le seul moyen de repartir sur des bonnes bases, et un petit tour sous la couette *dit le scorpion avec un clin d'oeil*

-Vous êtes irrécupérable Milo. Mais malheureusement, il est trop tard pour vous.

-Plait-...

Le Scorpion n'eut même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, qu'il se retrouva emprisonné dans un cercueil de glace.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Aiolos du Sagittaire**

 **Horscope du jour**

 **Sagittaire** : Ne pensez pas systématiquement que vos messages et vos allusions les plus fines sont toujours reçus par les personnes auxquelles vous les destinez ! A force d'être elliptique vous en devenez totalement incompréhensible !

-Bonjour Aiolos. Pourquoi avez-vous cet air dépité sur le visage?

-C'est en partie de ma faute...et aussi à cause de Saga...

-Racontez-moi tout.

-Eh bien...

Depuis sa résurrection miraculeuse, Aiolos, fier Chevalier d'Or du Sagittaire, passait ses journées à s'entraîner et à flirter avec un certain Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux, Saga.

Oui, depuis qu'il est revenu à la vie, il avait pardonné la trahison de l'aîné des Gémeaux, et de plus il a décidé de ne plus attendre et de courtiser celui qui faisait battre son coeur depuis des années.

Alors Aiolos se rapprocha du Gémeaux, essayant de lui envoyer des signes pour que ce dernier comprenne le message.

Mais Saga ne vit rien. En fait, il ne comprenait pas les signes qu'Aiolos s'efforçait de lui envoyer.

Des clins d'oeil, des frôlements de mains quand ils étaient à côté l'un de l'autre, un Aiolos qui lui tournait autour, mais bon sang le Gémeaux ne comprenait rien aux agissements du Sagittaire!

Pas plus tard qu'hier soir, le Sagittaire en avait assez que son Gémeaux ne capte pas les signes. Agacé par tout ça, il se rendit au troisième temple d'un pas bien décidé. Ce soir, il allait enfin dire le fond de sa pensée à Saga, ce soir, il allait jouer le tout pour le tout.

En arrivant au temple des Gémeaux, il découvrit deux silhouettes bien trop proches l'une de l'autre. Vu la pénombre qui régnait à l'entrée du temple des gémeaux, le Sagittaire ne vit pas de suite que c'était Kanon, frère jumeau de Saga, qui était dans les bras du Juge des Enfers, Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne.

Voyant un tel spectacle, Aiolos sortit de ses gonds, et se jeta sur le Juge par surprise.

Le cadet des Gémeaux resta stupéfait devant ce Sagittaire sauvage qui était apparu soudainement, et qui était en train de se battre avec son Juge!

Attiré par les cris des deux combattants, Saga se précipita vers le lieu de la bagarre. Il vit alors Aiolos et Rhadamanthe en train de se battre. Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, il regarda son frère avec un air interrogateur. Quant à Kanon, il haussa les épaules et les mains, lui aussi ne comprenait pas pourquoi Aiolos avait agit de cette façon.

-Mh je vois. Et donc quel est votre problème?

-Je suis amoureux de Saga. Mais il ne comprend rien aux signes que je lui envoie…

-Vous auriez du lui dire plus tôt!

C'est alors que Saga en mode Dark fit irruption dans le cabinet du psychologue. Il se mit alors à ricaner, puis il se jeta sur le Sagittaire pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, avant de se retourner vers le psy.

-Vous savez docteur, Aiolos n'est pas une flèche.


	10. Chapter 10

**Guest : Haha Aiolos n'est vraiment pas une flèche c'est bien connu !**

 **Sea-Rune : Milo est juste une arachnide stupide, mais bon ça partait d'une bonne attention xD Saga est totalement naïf, heureusement qu'il y a son côté " dark " pour pimenter le tout !**

 **PS : Si vous n'avez toujours pas lu mon deuxième drabble, je vous invite à le lire : Les golds au ski ! Et merci encore à Aquarius Gold Saint pour les corrections !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Shura du Capricorne**

 **Horoscope du jour**

 **Capricorne** : La Lune de passage dans l'ombre de votre signe vous inclinera à une certaine réserve, voire à vous retrancher de l'agitation extérieure.

-Bonjour Shura. Je suis surpris de vous voir dans mon cabinet, vous qui d'ordinaire n'aimez pas vous confier.

-Aujourd'hui, je ressens le besoin de me confier docteur.

-Je vous écoute.

Pas plus tard que ce matin, Shura, noble et dévoué Chevalier du Capricorne, s'entraînait dans les arènes du Sanctuaire afin d'affûter son épée sacrée qui résidait dans son bras droit: Excalibur.

La matinée se déroulait comme à l'accoutumée, enfin du moins, c'est que ce que Shura pensait.

Alors qu'il remontait vers son temple à l'heure du déjeuner, le Capricorne fut littéralement capturé par ses deux comparses et amis de toujours : Deathmask du Cancer et Aphrodite des Poissons.

Ils l'emmenèrent donc de force avec eux jusqu'à Rodorio, alors que le Capricorne se débattait tant bien que mal. Il n'aimait pas spécialement les sorties, en vérité il était plus du genre asocial et solitaire.

Mais c'était sans compter ces deux zigotos qui lui servaient d'amis qui l'emmenaient dans un endroit bien particulier : le lupanar du Rodorio.

Voyant l'enseigne, Shura paniqua et se débattit encore plus. Le Cancer et le Poissons rigolèrent en voyant la tête que faisait leur ami.

Pourquoi l'emmenaient-ils dans un tel endroit? Parce qu'ils trouvaient que le Capricorne ne s'amusait pas assez!

Une fois à l'intérieur de l'établissement, Shura regarda autour de lui. Aucune femme dévêtue ne pointait le bout de son nez. " Tant mieux " se disait-il. Non pas que le Chevalier n'appréçiait pas les charmes féminins, mais il n'avait pas dans l'idée de faire ÇA avec une prostituée.

Alors que Deathmask et Aphrodite l'embarquèrent jusqu'au comptoir afin de le faire boire plus que de raison, Shura se dit qu'une fois les deux idiots bien ivres, il pourrait leur filer entre les doigts et regagner le confort et la sécurité de son temple.

Une heure plus tard, le Cancer et le Poissons étaient ivres morts, en train de rigoler et se peloter ouvertement devant la salle qui était remplie.

Honteux du comportement de ses amis, et surtout d'être dans cet endroit, Shura en profita pour s'éclipser, et une fois dehors, il inspira un bon coup et se mit à courir à la vitesse de la lumière, afin de regagner au plus vite son temple.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la dixième maison, il ferma la porte des ses appartements à double tour, et se laissa couler le long de la porte en soupirant.

-Mh je vois. Et quel est donc votre problème?

-J'ai des abrutis qui me servent d'amis.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sea-Rune : Il n'y a aucune haine contre eux, c'est juste que je les imagine trop sous cette apparence (et j'avoue que j'en rigole moi-même). Ah mais Shura n'a clairement pas de chance avec des amis aussi cinglés xD**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Camus du Verseau**

 **Horoscope du jour**

 **Verseau** : Des relations affectueuses et attentionnées, ça oui, mais aussi teintées de jalousie ou de passion : c'est ce que vous réserve le tandem Vénus-Pluton.

-Bonjour Camus. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite?

-Je n'en peux plus docteur. Je n'en peux plus.

-Racontez-moi tout.

Aujourd'hui et comme d'habitude, Camus, noble Chevalier du Verseau, était tranquillement assis dans son canapé avec une tasse de thé sur la table basse et un livre entre les mains. C'était une matinée tout à fait normale pour le Verseau qui adorait ces moments de détente et de calme.

Oui, ces moments étaient un tantinet devenus rares pour le maître des glaces, car depuis qu'il avait accepté les avances de Milo du Scorpion, son meilleur ami mais également amant, il n'avait plus tellement l'occasion de se retrouver seul.

En effet, Milo passait son temps au temple du Verseau quand il n'était pas en mission pour le sanctuaire ou bien en train de s'entraîner avec ses comparses Kanon et Aiolia.

Mais ce matin là n'allait pas être un matin comme les autres.

Alors qu'il était tranquillement en train de lire, il ne remarqua pas un certain arachnide qui se glissa derrière lui lentement pour enfin poser ses deux mains sur les yeux du Verseau qui sursauta.

Bien qu'il avait compris qu'il s'agissait de Milo, Camus râla un bon coup contre le Scorpion qui se retrouva dépîté mais qui ne manqua pas de faire remarquer au Verseau sa jalousie intempestive en une unique phrase : " De toute manière tes foutus bouquins sont plus importants que moi visiblement ! Moi je ne suis rien à tes yeux ! "

Ce qui provoqua par la suite une énième dispute entre Camus et Milo. Les voisins de Camus, Aphrodite et Shura, se demandèrent encore comment deux êtres aussi diamètralement opposé pouvaient se fréquenter.

-Mh je vois. Et donc quelle est la nature de votre problème?

-J'ai un amant qui est un véritable pot de colle.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : Aphrodite des Poissons**

 **Horoscope du jour**

 **Poissons** : Des relations affectueuses et attentionnées, ça oui, mais aussi teintées de jalousie ou de passion : c'est ce que vous réserve le tandem Vénus-Pluton.

-Bonjour Aphrodite, vous avez l'air énervé. Que vous arrive-t-il?

-J'en ai marre que Deathmask ne comprenne pas mon ressenti.

Ce matin encore, Aphrodite des Poissons se réveilla énervé. Énervé pourquoi? Parce que son crabe et lui avaient encore eu une dispute phénoménale.

La raison de cette dispute? Deathmask l'avait encore bassiné avec son histoire de travail aux pompes funèbres de Rodorio.

Le Poissons avait maintes fois glapit son désaccord, quant au Cancer il s'était une fois de plus emporté contre son amant.

Ce matin encore, le Cancer tenta de lui reparler calmement de son choix, et Aphrodite ne manqua pas de lui envoyer son thé à la rose à la figure, brûlant le front de son amant au passage.

Et une fois de plus, le temple du Verseau et son voisinage assistèrent à une énième scène de ménage entre la poiscaille et le crabe.

Et alors qu'Aphrodite décida d'aller bouder dans sa chambre, Deathmask, lui, décida de retourner dans son temple en criant au Chevalier des Poissons qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision même si ce dernier décida de le quitter définitivement.

Aphrodite pleura alors à chaudes larmes en maudissant le fait que Deathmask ne comprenait pas que les nombreuses morts, qu'ils avaient vécu, l'avaient traumatisé.

-Mh je vois. Vous devriez laisser une chance à Deathmask de voir si ce travail lui convient, vous savez?

\- MAIS POURQUOI PERSONNE NE ME COMPREND?! HAAAA PAR LA ROSE SANGUINAIRE !

Le pauvre psychologue se retrouva alors avec une rose à la boutonnière, agonisant dans son sang, et se maudissant d'avoir accepté ce travail au sanctuaire.


End file.
